


I’ve never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss (beautiful stranger here you are)

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Treat, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: He gets laughter breathed into pillows, and smiles displayed to him so genuine and so true, and whispers of tomorrow, of another day, of forever. It’s why Yuto owns Yamada’s heart. Wholly, and fully.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	I’ve never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss (beautiful stranger here you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/gifts).



> Riko,
> 
> I hope you love this! I really really hope you do 😊
> 
> Inspired by Halsey’s Finally // beautiful stranger. I suggest a listen to the song while reading. Also inspired by your request of domestic goodness 😊 Long live the Yuto/Yamada pair ❤️
> 
> —writer

_Used to think that loving meant a painful chase_  
_But you're right here now and I think you'll stay_

* * *

Sometimes, Yamada thinks about it long and hard. How he got to this point, that is. How he got to this point with  _ him. _

At first, it was easy to see. They were best friends, after all. Two sides of the same coin, two peas in a pod, yin and yang, inseparable, almost co-dependent, if not already. Partners-in-crime and two halves to form a whole. Always together and never apart.

But, as with everything that is too good to be true, some shit happens, a fight ensues, and all comes tumbling down. He thought they were a lost cause, for a while. Hopeless. Hopeless and, without a doubt, unredeemable.

Yamada should really stop assuming things because he never is right.

When he thought they were forever, they fight for a long while. And when he thought that the fight would last a lifetime...it doesn’t. And it makes them stronger, better, their bond more than anyone else’s. It’s exhilarating, the feeling of having been proven wrong, but in the good way. A sort of freedom, he thinks. Like a big weight lifted off his shoulders.

He stares at Nakajima Yuto then,  _ his  _ Nakajima Yuto, across the apartment, in the kitchen, lazily making their lunch, still with bed hair because they were too stubborn to get out of the mattress earlier. He looks at him with adoration and realizes he falls in love with the boy more and more each day. With each heartbeat, with every breath he takes.

Sometimes it’s in the way Yuto carefully walks throughout aisles in the grocery or convenience stores, asking him what they need to refill their refrigerator. He asks in this delicate but firm voice, but always with a bright smile and lovely tune, and Yamada falls even more. The simple things, really. They’re amazing. Yamada cherishes each one.

It’s when Yamada wakes up every morning with breakfast already made despite Yuto constantly reaffirming him that he’s  _ not _ a morning person. But the smell of breakfast is always there, always ready to be consumed, and at one point Yuto decided to make pancakes, the absolute cutie, so he served Yamada a big plate complete with flour on his cheek and hair and it’s just...really the most heartwarming thing.  _ I love you _ , Yamada thinks.  _ I love you so, so much _ .

Sometimes it’s in the way Yuto kisses him, every single inch of him, from the hair on top of his head to the toes on his feet. With each kiss, it’s like a match striking to light a fire in Yamada. Each touch Yuto does, gasoline to the flame. He makes him feel like he’s floating up in cloud nine but drowning in an ocean of lust and love, all the same. When he enters him slowly, consumes him wholly, makes him feel good,  _ better _ , entirely. Making him reach new heights, that point of climax where he thinks he can never return from. When Yamada comes, he thinks all the world has lost itself, and it’s only him and Yuto that exists. It’s only them that matters. Only them.

When Yamada’s too tired, either from work, or traveling, or life in general, Yuto picks him up and makes him slow dance in the middle of their living room. Sometimes with music, sometimes even without. Yamada asks him most of the time what he’s doing. Yuto just responds with a smile that could beat out the sun, a laugh that is so contagious it should be illegal, and a hold on his hand and waist that sends all shivers down his spine. He tells Yamada that it was nothing, and that Yuto just wanted to make him feel like he was more than he thought he was. Because he was. Yamada thinks it’s the sweetest thing.

But sometimes Yamada can see the tire in his eyes, too. When Yuto immediately goes to sleep on his side of the bed, without so much as a goodnight. There were days when breakfast was made, but it was lackluster. Like Yuto couldn’t be bothered to do it. Or when everything in the store just seemed like it wasn’t needed. It was days like those that Yamada got scared of losing the boy that owned his heart. Not because he was scared of it happening. But because it had already happened before, and he didn’t want it to ever happen again. Not now. Not ever.

He kisses Yuto, every time. Reminds him of a love that knows no bounds, knows no ends. He tells him I love you in a million different ways because he doesn’t know what else to do. But he does it because he wants Yuto to know, and he wants Yuto to stay, and he  _ wants _ Yuto. All of him. No matter what. Yuto kisses back every single time. And Yamada sighs in relief. Like his whole life had depended on that minuscule response. Maybe it did. Maybe he’s in too deep. Maybe. Maybe.

Yuto makes up for it, though. When he’s gotten out of his slump, when he’s back to his regular programming, his usual smiling, happy self. When all the walls have come crashing down and he’s open again, and he lets Yamada in again, he doesn’t push him away or keep him out and  _ those _ are the best days. Because Yuto makes up for it with warm hugs and intoxicating kisses and touches that make his spirit start ablaze, and the more he does the more Yamada knows that this boy his forever. Together with him is forever. He makes it up for fucks, and having sex, and making love, and sometimes all three at the same time and it’s so, so,  _ so fucking good _ , Yamada thinks the whole agonizing wait towards it is well damn worth it. Definitely, definitely.

Because Yuto,  _ his Yuto _ , is inexplicably unbelievable in bed. And not even just the “sleeping with him” part, but the “sleeping next to him” part, too. He gets the best fucks of his life, sure, and the best orgasms he has ever received since the first time he’s had sex. But he also gets deep talks in 2AM about the stars and how wide the universe is, and how there are alternate realities that are unattainable, and how individuals exist everyday with a trillion or more problems but also a trillion or more reasons to smile. He gets laughter breathed into pillows, and smiles displayed to him so genuine and so true, and whispers of tomorrow, of another day, of forever. It’s why Yuto owns Yamada’s heart. Wholly, and fully.

And that is why, he guesses. That is why he got to this point. Because no one else, none of the people he’s ever met, has made him feel like this. Like something different. A good type of different. Something like—

“Hey,”

Yuto is loosening the tie around his neck, back from an important meeting or a contract signing or something else probably. A new modeling gig, a new role in a movie, maybe.

And there he is. There he is, standing there. A smile on his lips that sends an invitation for a kiss.  _ I love you _ , is Yamada’s first thought.  _ I love you so much _ , is Yamada’s forever thought.

_ Hey, you. There you are. Hey. _

_ There he is. The reason I choose to live, every single day. Always. Forever. _

Yamada smiles.

“Hey,”


End file.
